tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Save Dudley White
'''Save Dudley White '''is the 7th episode of season 2 of Barking Bad and the 14th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser Dudley White delivers his requested batch of meth to Gus and rushes to the hospital where Skyler is giving birth. He's too late, however, and is ridiculed when he realizes Skyler's old boss was there first. After Ted leaves, Skyler tells him that "he could've done better" and leaves with their new daughter, Cooper White. Dudley also drives home but manages to reach the house before her and stuffs his ill-gotten gains into a duffel bag. Main Episode Kitty Margolis wakes up and realizes that she's late for her heroin rehab meeting with her father. She tells him that she overslept and will be getting ready any minute. Kitty enters the kitchen with Jesse Puppy and he tells her that their batch of meth is gone. She has no time to react and enters her father's car pulled up in front of the duplex. At the meeting place, she feels guilty for ending her seven month streak of being drug free. After the meeting, Kitty and her dad head to McDonald's for lunch. Kitty explains that she was late because the previous night she was working hard on a drawing and greatly needed sleep. Mr. Margolis asks her if it has something to do with Jesse, to which Kitty replies with no. Her father doesn't believe her. The White family invites the Spitzers for Sunday night family dinner. Instead of the usual fancy dinner, the Whites reheat their chicken from Kung Pao Pollos. Midway through dinner, Dudley excuses himself to the bathroom, while Skyler begins talking about the future. She may be returning with Ted if Dudley dies from his kennel cough. There's also another upcoming surgery for Dudley's right lung, which will cost them another $45,000. Dudley Jr. may even have to get a job if the situation gets any worse. Dudley later rejoins them, not knowing about Skyler's plan. Later that night, Dudley tucks Cooper into bed and checks behind the ventilation to see his other stash of drug money. He shows it Cooper and whispers "I did it for you". The next day, Dudley finishes his lecture. After the final student leaves the class, Jesse angrily walks in the room and demands to know what happened to the batch of meth he had at Kitty's duplex. Dudley admits that he took the batch and for a good reason since Jesse was getting high with a recovering drug addict. He also explains that he missed the birth of his own daughter because of Jesse's actions. Jesse tries to convince him that he doesn't even like the high feeling anymore and demands his share of the money, but Dudley hands him a beaker for a urine test. Jesse aggressively throws the beaker at the chalkboard, nearly hitting Dudley and shattering it into pieces. When Dudley returns home, Junior invites Dudley to his room where he showcases his new website called "savedudleywhite.com". He set up Paypup donations and has already received $1,110 from various donators. Dudley appreciates it, but asks Jr. to shut off the donations as he didn't want people sending cash to a random person they don't know. Skyler privately tells Dudley that he shouldn't tell Jr. to shut down the website as it would probably hurt his feelings. The next week, Mr. Margolis attends another rehab meeting and expect Kitty to show up on her own. However, she never shows up and he leaves the meeting for Kitty's duplex. He calls her as he exits the car and sees Kitty exiting the apartment, making up her lies as she answers his call. Mr. Margolis quickly runs inside the apartment to find heroin and meth supplies and sees a stoned Jesse watching paid programming. He attempts to knock out Jesse and throw him outside the apartment, but Jesse grabs a nearby baseball bat and says that he pays his rent and shouldn't be kicked out. The father says he's calling the cops, but Kitty says no and promises that she will be at the next rehab meeting. After contemplating for a few seconds and after the dispatcher answers, he hangs up to Jesse's relief. Jesse and Kitty later watch The Barking Dead, but Jesse says he can't focus on the show since he keeps thinking about his share of the money that he never received from Dudley. Kitty tries to cheer him up and thinks of a way to get his money back. She calls Dudley and introduces herself as Jesse's junkie girlfriend and demands that he gives Jesse his fair share of the money or else consequences will ensue. Kitty mentions that she has information that could lead to his arrest and will give it to the DEA if he doesn't comply within the next 48 hours. Dudley shows up at the door late at night. Kitty opens the door and attempts to grab the cash, but Dudley refuses, saying that it's only for Jesse. He walks to Jesse's room and hands him the money, saying that he only gave him the money to make Kitty "shut the f*ck up". Kitty overhears him and escorts Dudley outside the building, and shuts the door hard behind him. Dudley goes to the bar and sits next to a person who also happens to have issues with life and family. They talk about the frustration of having children. The other man tells Dudley that he's pissed off because earlier that day his daughter betrayed him. As it turns out, the man is Mr. Margolis, and they have no idea that they're connected. Later that night, Dudley wants to talk some some sense into Jesse and sneaks in through the back door again. He finds Kitty and Jesse sleeping together with used syringes next to them. He tries to wake up Jesse, but he doesn't wake up. Kitty flips on her back and starts to choke. She then throws up, but since she's lying on her back, she subliminally swallows her own vomit and shows no signs of breathing. A stunned Dudley covers his mouth with his paw and walks into the other room crying... Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Skyler White * Cooper White (debut) * Dudley White Jr. * Hank Spitzer * Mary Spitzer * Kitty Margolis (final appearance) * Bill Margolis * Ted Bonswell Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episode "Phoenix"